Damaged at Best
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Maya was able to keep this inside for so long, but now Farkle has figured it out. Why is she even shocked? Once Farkle knows it is only a matter of minutes before the whole school knows. How is Maya going to deal with the world knowing her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Damaged at Best

Chapter 1

Farkle Knows

"Maya! Maya!" the small boy with floppy hair chased after his rebellious friend. She ran out of the school and through the courtyard. She was most likely going to outrun Farkle if he tried. He knew this as he stood at the school's exit. He decided to rush around the school and use the backdoor. If there was one thing he could do, it would be to outsmart her. "Maya!" He yelled and pushed her into a corner created by the bushes.

"What?!" She shouted. Farkle held her shoulders, so she would not run away. Maya gritted her teeth and pushed him back, "Don't even think for a second that you can beat me up!"

Farkle held his arms up to block her escape path, "Why are you running from me? I just wanted to ask you something. I found your sketch notebook."

"I know you did! That's why I am running," She folded her arms in order to close herself up.

"You don't have to run from me. Just tell me something, why is your notebook full of sketches of Riley, and why her name is everywhere?"

Maya cocked her eyebrow, "You went through my sketches?"

"Yeah, I have a crush on you, of course I am going to go through your personal stuff," He sighed. His arms were shaking a bit, and the collar of his bright orange turtleneck was rolling down on one side. "What I do not understand is why most of it was about Riley."

Maya bit her lip, "She is my best friend, what did you expect?"

"That's what I wrote it off as at first. Then, I saw the stuff riley doodles in class. All of her doodles say Lucas, or are really bad drawings of him."

"So?" Maya tapped her foot quickly.

"So… Riley likes Lucas… Do you like Riley?"

Maya looked down, "Of course I like Riley. She is my best friend."

Farkle shook his head, "No, not like that." He tilted his head forward towards the stubborn blonde, "Do you have a crush on-" Maya jumped forward. She planted her foot behind his knee and pushed him down, which caused him to fall hard of the grassy ground. She took off towards the parking lot. "Maya…" Farkle coughed having the wind knocked out of him.

"Maya?" Riley spotted her running towards the school buses. Maya froze up and waved nervously. "Do you want to come to my house later?" The brunette asked sweetly.

"No, I can't. I have a thing with my mom tonight. Maybe tomorrow." She hurried on the bus. At this moment she was glad that Mr. Matthews always drove his daughter Riley home. She found herself worried about when Farkle would get on. "Hey Friar, I am going to sit with you." Maya slipped past Lucas into the window seat. She curled up into a ball. "If Farkle asks, I am not here. Got it cowboy?"

"Yes ma'am, but why is the little guy flirting with you again?" Lucas smirked.

Maya rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "Something like that." Lucas laughed.

Farkle limped his way to the school buses. He saw his bus and found the energy to rush over to it. "Maya?!" He called out once he got up the four stairs of the bus. "Maya?!" He spotted his friend Lucas. "Have you seen Maya?"

"Uh…" He pointed down at Maya in the seat, "Nope…?"

Farkle flopped into the two-seater across from them. "Maya," He said calmingly, "I just need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Farkle." Maya picked herself up and leaned forward past Lucas. She rest her head on the seat in front of her as they talked.

"Yes there is. Please, just talk to me. I want to help."

Lucas was very confused, "Help? What's wrong Maya?"

"Nothing!" She crossed her legs. "Can both of you just leave me alone?!" She screamed.

"Hey! Kids in the back quiet down!" The bus driver reprimanded them. Maya eyed Farkle as if to say 'see?' She leaned back in the seat and wished she was not in existence. This would not go away as hard as she tried. Farkle was too prescient to let this go. She just hoped no one else would catch word of it.

"Maya, please…" Farkle whispered over.

"Maybe you should listen to him," Lucas tired.

"Maybe you should stop butting your nose in Ranger Rick!" She hissed. She looked over at Farkle and sighed, "We will talk later, okay?!"

A/N: Hey, this is my first Girl Meets World Fanfiction, but I think the story lines I have planned are pretty interesting. Watching the show, I just feel like Maya likes Riley, but she cannot find a way to say it. I realize Disney might not let anything like this happen, so I decided to write it myself. Let me know what you think. I will work on chapter 2 and have it out after a few reviews. Thank you for reading! (Other chapters will tend to be longer).

-Kaitlin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love You as A Friend

Farkle and Maya got off at the same bus stop, which was about a block away from their apartment building. Maya stared down at the ground and fingered the hair tie around her wrist. Farkle tried to break the silence between them as they walked, "So, am I wrong in assuming that you running away means… yes?"

Maya glared up at him. She made her body as small as it could be, like she was closing in from the outside. She crossed her arms and walked with her legs pressed shut. "What do you want Farkle?" She asked like she had so many times before, but this time there was less sassy behind it and more sadness.

"Maya," Farkle spoke her name lightly, "It is okay if the answer is yes."

"So what if it is?!" She questioned with frustration flooding her body. "Are you going to laugh at me? Are you going to tell her? Are you going to tell everyone?"

Farkle stopped walking, but Maya kept going in her angry state, "I would never do that Maya. It hurts that you think I would."

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"…Because you are my friend, and I love you no matter what."

"Don't you get it Farkle, you cannot love me anymore!" She stormed up the apartment steps. He chased after her.

"What are you talking about?! That doesn't even make sense!" On her way up Maya glanced at Riley's apartment room. She shook her head violently and stomped louder. "Maya! Wait!" He called and called and called. She stopped at her door and looked back to him.

"Just don't tell anyone…" She mumbles in her heavy breaths.

Farkle shrugs, "Maya, I can still love you for who you are. I love you, because you are my friend."

Maya takes big deep breath, "I will see you tomorrow, Farkle."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Riley called rushing around in the early morning. She was just slipping on her jean jacket over her new t-shirt. "Have you seen Maya?"<p>

"No she has not come down yet. Do you think you should go check on her sweetie?" Topanga worried about Maya like she would worry about her own daughter.

"I'll go call her," Riley went over to the side of the apartment. She leaned out the window and looked up, "Maya!" She yelled.

"Riles?" Maya stated to herself when she heard Riley's voice. She bit her lip and decided to danger herself towards the window. "Hey," She waved down.

"Are you coming?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a minute. Do not leave without me."

"I would never," Riley gave Maya a big smile and went back into her house. Maya sighed and changed into her clothes for school.

They got the subway towards their school. Riley came to a shocking realization, "Why do you always come on the subway with me if you could just take the bus?"

"We do you always come on the subway with me if you could have Mr. Matthews drive you?" They both laughed. "Also, the bus has Farkle." Riley nodded understandingly, but she did not fully understand. Maya wanted to avoid Farkle as much as she could now.

That was proving to be really challenging, because once the two girls got into school, he was waiting at her locker. "Riles, you can go to class. I'll caught up with you, okay?"

"Alright…" She listened even though she was confused.

"Maya, just so you know I didn't tell anyone," He stated first.

"And just how many people did you talk to this morning? Only Ranger Rick," Maya smirked and pushed him aside to get into her locker.

"I don't see why you are hiding it. You should embrace it Maya. If you like her, then you like her."

"And how is pronouncing your love to her everyday working? I think I am good here, nice and safe." Maya grabbed her sketching notebook.

"And trapped!"

"Leave me alone, Farkle." She spat, "I can handle my own problems, and I don't need your help or anybody's." She slammed her locker and walked away. Maya made her way to her desk and sat down. She found herself lost in her thoughts. She knew Farkle was not going to stop, so what was she going to do?

"Maya? Are you okay? You look kind of sad," Riley leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine," Maya lied.

Riley frowned with the discontent that her friend was upset. "I love you, okay?" Riley tried to boost her best friend back up into her cool ways. Maya's eyes opened wider. She glanced back at Farkle for a second.

"I love you too."

Riley smiled, but then changed her emotions quickly, "Did you just pause?" Maya crossed her legs and laughed. She adore when Riley did things like that.

"See? Better already," Riley went back to facing forward. Maya turned her head back to Farkle's desk. He was noticing things that he never really noticed before, and Maya did not like it. At least Riley and Lucas, and the rest of the world was still clueless.

A/N: Thank you to the person who wrote me a ton of reviews! :) I just had to update right away didn't I? I hope you guys are liking this and don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about it. This chapter was kind of a continuation of the first. The next one will have a bit more action and things we are used to on the show. Props for Topanga being in this chapter for about 3 seconds. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**LucasXRiley **

"Maya!" Riley called out to her best friend at her locker after school had ended, "Look Lucas is over there!"

"Are you going to go talk to him?" She said like she always did.

"I don't know. Should I? What if I say something stupid? What he says something stupid?" She panicked asking herself questions. Maya chuckled and turned Riley around. She pushed the goofy brunette towards her current crush.

"Thank you…" Riley mumbled as she landed near Lucas. "Hello Lucas."

"Hi Riley, what's up?" Lucas asked with a smirk enjoying her presence. Riley giggled and responded with something dumb like 'the sky.'

Farkle came running over to Maya. He slammed her locker closed, "Why do you do that? I do not get it now. It made some sense before, but even then I thought that maybe you liked Lucas… Obviously that is not the case, but still why would you push the person you like into the arms of another?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "For the same reason you helped her learn to flirt. I want her to be happy. And just like you, I know she could never like me." Maya poked his nose to prove that she had won the argument.

"Oh… hey!" Farkle yelled offended by what she had implied. "She could like me!"

"Yeah right, Farkle!" She called as she waltzed towards their bus. Her flower patterned skirt puffed out as she walked powerfully in her green combat boots that match the leaves of the flowers. She slipped onto the bus the way she always has, in a cool manner. Farkle followed behind her, and then Lucas.

"Hey Farkle!" Lucas called out and went in the two-seater with Farkle instead of in the seat with Maya like the day before. "Guess who I have a movie date with on Friday?"

"Oh wow, you got a date… shocker," Farkle mutter jealously.

"Yeah, correct, how could you have possibly guessed it on your first try buddy?" Lucas joked sarcastically. "How did you know it was Riley?"

"Anyone could have guessed that," Farkle folded his arms.

Lucas laughed, "Except for you, because like I pointed out, you did not guess." Farkle stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"So you finally found the guts to ask her out, Ranger Rick?" Maya teased.

"Actually, I was not the one who asked. She asked me out," Lucas stated proudly shocking both Farkle and Maya.

"She asked you out?" Maya questioned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucas smirked.

"Ohhhh!" Maya shivered angrily.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews," Maya greeted when Topanga answered the door.

"Maya? You used the door?" Topanga questioned instantly.

"I know right, is Riley here?"

"She is in her room. It would have been a lot easier if you did what you normally did," she pointed out.

"Yeah… for some reason I did not feel like doing that." Maya had to use the time getting down the stairs to think of how she was going to approach Riley. She knew that Riley would be all jumpy and excited and that she would have to share her friends feeling. However, she was not convinced that she could be happy that Riley was going to go out with Lucas.

Maya walked towards Riley's room. "Maya!" Riley jumped out from her room at her best friend. "Did you hear? Was he talking about it? Do you know? Do you know?" She bombarded Maya with questions, while tightly squeezing the blonde's shoulders.

"Yes, yes I heard. Can you let go? You are going to break me."

"Sorry," Riley shrugged and they went into her room. "So did you hear? I asked him out! I actually did it! And I thought he was going to laugh at me or say no, but he said yes! Maya, he said yes to going out with me! That means he's gotta like me!"

"I know, good job kid. I knew you had it in you," Maya said her line like she had practiced on the apartment stairs.

"We are going to the movie on Friday, which is only two days away! What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear? Oh god- What do I wear?! Help meeeee!" She wined running over to her closet. "Maya help!" She said again.

"Wear what you want to wear. If he likes you then it should not matter."

"So… I am hearing a fancy dress?" Riley giggled and pulled out a ball gown style dress that was Topanga's a few years ago.

"Riles, you are going to a movie, not prom," Maya sighed and got up from Riley's bed, which she had been sitting on. She looked through the closet with Riley, trying to see what would be the most suiting.

"How about these pants with this shirt? Is that okay?" Riley tried and Maya shook her head. She started laying out an outfit on the ground.

"Do you have a white scarf?" She asked Riley.

"Yeah," She pulled one off the top shelve of her closet, "here."

Maya grunted, "Damn you, being so tall." They both laughed. Maya continued to finalize the outfit's touches. Riley kept looking anyway, even though she would only get rejected by Maya. "There!" The newest fashion guru stood up and pointed to the outfit on the ground. There was a nice black and white plaid little skirt with black buttons, a playful red top to bring color into the ensemble, white tights to put under the skirt, a black jacket, the white scarf, and black flats.

"That's awesome! Good thinking!" Riley applauded.

Maya smiled, "Yeah, I think you would look cute in it." She reverted her eye contact away from Riley and back to the clothes.

"Thanks for helping me! This is perfect, because it's not too fancy, but not to causal either. What would I do without you?" Riley hugged her best friend tightly.

"You would suffer, what can I say?" Maya joked and hugged her back.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews kids! I am glad you are enjoying this pairing, but do not be surprised if I mess everything up, like Riley and Lucas date... that could go well. (Not foreshadowing, what?) Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always please let me know what you think by leaving a review. **


End file.
